Chocolate
by Izhyoh
Summary: Si comparto mi comida contigo, es porque me gustas... Drabble Fluff Mikasa/Sasha


Hace poco retomé la escritura, estoy ejercitando para volver a la costumbre de escribir diariamente, empezaré a subir drabbles de varias parejas y fandoms :3 Espero les guste n.n

Disclaimer: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei

** ...Chocolate...**

Sasha Braus miró varias veces si alguien venía por los pasillos claroscuros del castillo. A primera vista llevaba un paño para limpiar en la mano, sin embargo, bajo la mirada para nada sorprendida de Mikasa, la castaña de coleta deslizó por la manga de la chaqueta reglamentaria del uniforme, un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel -quizás la asiática reparó en el insignificante tamaño, nada comparable con los descomunales pedazos de pan que Braus solía robar de la cocina y engullir diariamente, mas no le dio importancia-. Sasha desenvolvió lentamente el paquetito y Arckeman se inundó de una curiosidad que supo camuflar a la perfección.

Los ojos café de la más baja destellaron con deleite al momento que el cuerpo dulce, moldeado y de un café muy parecido a su cabello, se asomó de entre el papel.

-Eso es…- Mikasa pareció algo confundida, apretando el palo de la escoba que hace unos instantes -antes de que Sasha la aparta de sus deberes de limpieza y la llevase a un pasillo apartado dentro del cuartel- utilizaba para barrer.

-Chocolate- Sasha respondió por ella y su cara se adornó con una amplia sonrisa, de esas emocionadas cuando haces una travesura.

-Es muy difícil de conseguir en estos días. ¿Cómo lo…?-

-Convencí que me lo trajeran a unos chicos de la Legión que consiguieron permiso para visitar a unos parientes en la ciudad- explicó breve mientras sacaba el trozo, que para desgracia de Sasha no superaba los cinco centímetros de largo, y lo acarició con la mirada como si fuese uno de los manjares más caros y escasos (y que de hecho lo era en esos instantes de escasez de alimentos)- Es muy poco, pero alcanzará…- Sasha se mordía los labios queriendo disimular el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía para no devorarse el chocolate ahí mismo con la boca hecha agua.

-¿Alcanzar para qué?-

-¿No quieres un poco?- la castaña no pudo evitar llevarse el chocolate a la boca, iba en contra de su instinto resistirse más. Saboreó el dulce con la punta de la lengua y lo acunó entre sus labios, dejando la mitad del chocolate al aire.

Ackerman alzó una ceja sin comprender al principio aunque luego soltó un suspiro entendiendo la situación -o al menos lo que ella entendió- y tomó de los hombros a la más baja que en esos momentos, con una sonrisa feliz al paladear, se llevaba las manos al chocolate dispuesta a partir la mitad y dársela a la chica, sin embargo… No contó con que antes de poder hacerlo, Mikasa ya estaría acercándose y abriendo la boca, envolviendo con su lengua la golosina y masticando, robándole un beso y la mitad del chocolate, dejando a Sasha en shock.

Un segundo después, cuando la asiática se había apartado y tragaba tranquilamente, la castaña reaccionó y sus mejillas de encendieron en rojo.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¡Definitivamente no se lo esperaba!

Braus desvió la vista haciéndose la distraída mientras terminaba con su mitad y tragaba en seco, sin palabras.

-Ven. Volvemos a trabajar-

-Mm…- asintió, con intensiones de girar y volver donde estaban todos los demás limpiando.

-Sasha…-

-¿S-Sí?-

-Tienes chocolate ahí-

Antes de poder hacer algo, Mikasa la tomó del mentón y lamió la comisura de sus labios, eliminando los rastros de chocolate. Se apartó saboreando los residuos dulces y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo sin decir nada.

En verdad había entendido los sentimientos de Sasha mucho antes de que la propia Braus se diese cuenta.

Porque definitivamente Sasha Braus, apodada Chica Patata y cuya hambre superaba cualquier límite en el mundo, no regalaba ni compartía su tan adorada comida con nadie.

A menos que…

Realmente le gustara ese "alguien".

Y Mikasa no podía hacer nada, ni menos Sasha.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, Braus terminaría por encantarle la idea de tener que compartir su comida con Mikasa -en cualquier momento y lugar-, y Arckeman desarrollaría un particular gusto por los dulces.

**.**


End file.
